


You Saved Me

by Wolfalpha_Malia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Company date, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, car date, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfalpha_Malia/pseuds/Wolfalpha_Malia
Summary: What you're searching for, isn't out there.
Relationships: Amelia Cruz/ Celestine Anders





	You Saved Me

Celestine and Amelia has been friends since elementary, they actually known everything about one another and most people think they are like sisters. That is not what Amelia think though, Amelia acted as a very overprotective kind of sister or maybe more for Celestine since she never had a friend. She vowed to protect Celestine no matter what, even that means Celestine may have a family someday she still promise to be there for the younger girl against any odds. Celestine is a bubbly and sweet girl, she was the first and only one approached Amelia that time in sports festival at their elementary school. At first she was being scolded and pushed away by the older girl, Amelia told the younger girl that she preferred to be alone since none of their classmates wants to be friends with the "Weirdo". Celestine changes that and stays until Amelia was used to her presence and she slowly opening up to the bubbly girl. They always seen together off to school and even going home until they are in Senior Highschool. Amelia has seen numerous time how Celestine got into relationships through the years and seen how many times Celestine been dumped and heartbroken. She was there to save Celestine everytime some jerk tried to hurt her or get their ways to the young girl.

College came and Amelia has no choice but to let Celestine to be on her own after she taught the young girl some defense skills if she ever got into situations regarding with men. Amelia took Forensic Psychology as major so that she can be a detective someday while Celestine wanted to be a Human Resource Professional so she choose Industrial/Organizational Psychology as her major. They went to the same university, sometimes they met by lunch and even go home together but with different majors. Amelia's out was sometimes late since she's taking extra minors like Martial Arts and Art classes which made Celestine feel more proud of her friend. The same routine goes when Amelia saw Celestine with a boyfriend then one day Celestine on her lap crying because another dumbass broke her heart. Amelia was so furious about the stupid morons that tries to woo the young girl yet dumped in the next few days either because of bets or trying to get into Celestine's pants but got rejected or to just boost their stupid gigantic egos to impressed others.

Years later, Amelia got her dream to be a detective. Not only that but her role model, Hye Soo Cha a korean detective was there to teach her and guide her into the world of the chosen profession. Celestine got to be the HR Head in her company and she was content. Doing her job well really does give a positive feedback from the CEO that made her reached that level. Despite of busy schedules and pulling all nighters, the endless numbers of suitors (more jerks just to boost their egos) are lining up for her until a Senior Employee win her heart. Smart and decent looking, toned built, sharp jaws, slick back hair, professional stylist, broad shoulders, average height for a guy and had an awesome charm. That if someone as clueless of Celestine will think off about a guy like him. They have been in a steady relationship and Celestine already having this dreams about marrying him and they can have childen running around the house someday. She sighs heavenly.

One evening, Celestine in her finest professional looking dress, hair in style, light make up, 3 inches silver high heels and a small shoulder bag was waiting at the coffee shop to be fetch by her partner for the Company party. She's been waiting for an hour when she received a call from her boyfriend telling her that he can't go because some emergency happens. She answered back calmly saying she understands and he must take matters first. She sighs sadly then called her friend, she wanted to go to the party since most people are expecting her but she doesn't have the guts to show up alone. The receiver answers right away.

Conversation through the phone  
Amelia: hey, everything's okay? *can sense her concerned voice*  
Celestine: I'm fine. Actually can I asked a favor?  
Amelia: Sure. What does my girl wants?

'My girl.... Really?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AMELIA!' Amelia almost screamed in her mind after she said that.

Celestine: Remember the company party? My date stood me up, well I was expected to be there but I can't show up alone. Can you fill my date tonight? Please?  
Amelia: *a deep exhale can be heard from the other line* Fine. Where are you?  
Celestine: I'm at our favorite coffee shop.  
Amelia: Okay. Be there in less than 30 minutes.  
Celestine: Thank you so much! You're the best!  
Amelia: Yeah. I know. Gtg.

Amelia hunged up to get ready, she actually expecting this to happened since she can smell jerks when she saw one. And that good for nothing, Celestine's boyfriend, Anthonio are like all of the boys who dumped the younger girl. Seriously when will Celestine ever learn!!! She went into her white longsleeve shirt tucked in in her black slacks pant. Wearing her 2 inches black high heels and grab her black purse containing some cash, cards and her phone. She looks at her reflection in her vanity mirror and put a light pink lip gloss, dust her cheeks with light pink blush on and some mascara as a finishing touch. She's been in love with her friend since Highschool because despite the younger woman met so many friends she stayed beside her and that makes her heart swell with love for Celestine. But she's scared to admit her love for the fear of losing the only person who accepted her. Lightening up the mood, she smirk at the mirror make her way out and drives herself off to the coffee shop. This night is going to be fun because she has something despicable roll up on her sleeves.

Celestine feels kind of nervous since it's the first time that she invited Amelia to her company. She's also excited for some reason which she shrugged it off when a tall slender and fit person standing next to her. As she looked up she can tell that her face is as red as fresh pick baby tomatoes.

Amelia: Earth to Celestine. Hey, you okay there?  
Celestine: *shakes her head from the daze then looks up to see her friend* Yeah, I'm good.  
Amelia: *smiles warm heartedly* Then shall we go on, M'lady? *held her hand open for the other girl to take*

'Since when Amelia got this sexy and hot looking all of the sudden? Wait did I literally think that!' Celestine blushes as she thought that and takes the offering hand for her to stand up and get in in Amelia's truck ranger. The drive off to her company didn't take that long and arrive just in time.

As expected of her date, Amelia shows how a gentleman should be doing to a woman like Celestine and not play with her heart. They walk down the elegant halls to the venue where the party goes on. She clings to Amelia's left shoulder as they enter while the older woman can sense how tense and nervous Celestine so she squeezed her hand a little while giving the younger woman one of her warm and loving smile reserves only for her. Celestine smiled back knowing she's not alone so she walk along. She was spotted by her co-workers and greeted her.

Co-worker 1 (girl): Nice outfit Ces.  
Celestine: Thank you, you as well.  
Co-worker 2 (guy): Oh you brought a date.  
Celestine: Everyone, I like you to meet Amelia.

As the mentioned of her name she bows her head in greetings then speak.

Amelia: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Celestine's co-workers greeted her back and they engage into a small coversation. While Amelia observing her surroundings letting her date talked with her co-workers, she spotted a certain criminal that wasn't to be there after telling excuses to Celestine. She saw how that asshole sweeped his way to Celestine's group.

Anthonio: Hey Ces. Sorry that I didn't fetch you. It was a false alarm.  
Celestine: Oh that's fine Thony.  
Anthonio: Say want to dance? *offers a hand to Celestine*

Amelia's glares daggers to the jerk, a murderous one and she surely can and will murder that guy. So she retorts before Celestine takes the offending hand of her so called perfect boyfriend.

Amelia: You seems to be disrespectful Mr. Anthonio. Can you not see that she already have a date for the night.  
Anthonio: Tsk. Who's asking bitch. She's my girlfriend.  
Amelia: Really? 'Cuz surely she's not your only girlfriend. Was it?

A woman approach Anthonio.

Janica: Thony where have you been? I thought you said you're going to take some drinks for us.

Amelia smirks back at the angry guy and trying to intimidate her. Hell as if with his big ego, he won't stand a chance against Amelia.

Amelia: *still smirking while one eyebrow perked up* Celestine what did Mr. Anthonio said earlier to you? Was he said about taking some emergency? *scolds* More like an emergency for his horny desires to fuck some woman out there.

Anthonio is beaming so red in anger that he looks like that cherry on Plant vs. Zombies, Amelia on the other hand is having fun with the reaction. Luckily only few of the members heard it since there's some music at the background.

Anthonio: Celestine where the fuck did you get this date of yours. She's making a scene. *shouted angrily which causes the whole place to go silent. This makes the man more embarrassed and furious*  
Amelia: I'm Amelia, and dude you're the one who's making a scene sucker. I mean what kind of a boyfriend you are dumping a woman just to go fuck a random one.  
Celestine: Lia. *her voice lace with concern*  
Amelia: I mean, come on. What kind of guy are you anyway oh right I know, an ego maniac dude who he thinks he's god just to satisfy his horny dreams.

Anthonio has reach his limits and attack Amelia, the said woman was prepared for this and gently takes off Celestine's arms and dodge every attack the reddening guy gives her. Fake yawning as the man keeps punching the air until she grabs him by his arm, twisted it in 180° rotate so his front body was facing everyone who's watching. Amelia also hooks his other arm restraining the struggling man then she leans in to his ear.

Amelia: You can go fuck any women out there you want. But I dare you, if you try and get your revenge on Celestine, I'm going to make sure to make your remaining life a LIVING HELL. *eyes sharp as samurai sword, with venomous words spits to the man* Got that grumps?

She pushed the man which stumbling on his feet was catch by his date. Ashamed as he become the center of the attention, he fleet with the woman on his tail. The whole place was errupted by a series of claps from Celestine's co-workers and to their surprise the CEO along with her wife claps as well. Celestine then tug on Amelia's shirt when the party goes on. Amelia looks at the younger woman apologeticly but was surprise when Celestine hugs her.

Celestine: Let's go for a dance? *looks at her shyly*  
Amelia: *smiles* Shall we? *again offers her hand for the woman to take*

Celestine takes her hand and they walk to the dance floor, others are already there so they make sure they aren't in others way. Amelia gently puts her left arm around Celestine's waist while her right hand holding the left hand of the other woman and the other arm of Celestine gently resting on her left shoulder. It's a slow yet beautiful classical instrumental music as they sway with each note. Celestine looking at their feet as if it's more amusing to stare.

Amelia: Sorry for causing trouble. It just it makes me furious to see you hurt by those morons. Honestly sometimes I just wanted to hide you from the world so that you won't get played, though I can't do that of course. I mean, I've been there for you all these years everytime you got dumped. It breaks my heart to see you so down and it's unusual to see you out of light. I just, I don't want to lose that flickers of light you always have showing to everyone. You deserve to be happy and have a healthy relationship.  
Celestine: I should be the one to say sorry. For all the burdens I gave you. I know you're busy yet everytime I asked for you, you always shown up. Believe me I'm so greatful to have you beside me and for always putting up with me.  
Amelia: Of course. Because I care for you. Remember when I promise to take care of you even until you get married and have a family of your own.  
Celestine: Can we hug? *blushes because she has no more words to say in fear of whatever she might tell more*  
Amelia: *eyes widen then smiles genuinely at the woman* Of course.

Still swaying with the music, Celestine snakes her arms around Amelia's slender neck while Amelia gently snakes her arms around the other woman's waist. They hug each other squeezing lightly as Celestine rest her head on her date's chest. Amelia surely knows that even in a dimly flashing lights of the place she can feel blood flows to her cheeks.

Celestine: Thank you.  
Amelia: Anytime.

Amelia is now nervous because she has a quick thought about the chances that Celestine can hear her heart beating a little faster than normal. Celestine on the other hand lull by how the other woman's heart beating. Eyes are close as a sigh of relief escape her lips, letting her mind wander as they keep swaying gently with the music. She can tell that her heart is beating faster as well just like her friend. She blushes as a thought struck all of the sudden.

'All this time of having failed relationships with guys, being dumped countless times and my heart been played. Amelia was always there for me. When I have no one to go to, she let her arms wide open for me. She's been a shoulder to cry on when I was so down and when that dreadful day came. She never left me no matter what. I even think that she sacrifices her time to get a date when she's too busy tending me.' Celestine thought warmly and knows now why her heart beats faster when she's around the other woman everytime they together. A decision was made to ditch the party so that she can talk to Amelia peacefully. With a sudden movement peeling off her body away from Amelia, she gently tugs Amelia's arm and whispers about going out and left. This made the older woman be concern and looks at her worriedly, Celestine reassures her friend and gently tug the roll up sleeved covered arms so that they can go out. By the entrance/exit Amelia's 4x4 ranger was waiting for them and was ordered by Celestine to go to the beach. Without saying a word since she's afraid that Celestine might be depress of what happened earlier so she obeyed and roared up her truck off to the secluded beach. A special place they always been to since their Highschool. It was peaceful and you can feel how serene the place even if it has never been visited much by people unlike the two.

Amelia parked her car near the shore but not to near that it can pull them in its current and plummeting to the sea. Using the backside of the truck both women settled on a laid blankets with some throw pillows around them that was stored in duffle bags since Amelia rarely go home when she's taking overtime at work. Celestine shudders as the sudden wind blows so as a gentleman as Amelia is, she takes her spare jacket that she always bring with her and put it around Celestine's shoulders causing them to blush from the gallant gesture. The younger woman hugs the jacket as she stares the night sky, sighing in peace with the person she dearly the most. Amelia also relaxing herself around Celestine, letting the cool wind blows their hair dancing in every sway.

Celestine: Thank you Lia. For everything. *smiles lovingly*  
Amelia: *smiles back* Like I said, just ask me anytime. I'll be here.  
Celestine: Hey Lia?  
Amelia: Yeah?  
Celestine: Can I kiss you?

Amelia eyes widen with the sudden openness of her friend. She then comply her friend's wishes. She tilts her head a little as they lean to each other's faces, they can hear fireworks errupted as they kiss. As each of them deepening the kiss that it went to a make out session. Amelia was the first one to let go since she really needs some air, both breathing heavily in satisfaction. Celestine stares the woman lovingly and let her feelings wander. She really do love Amelia from the beginning, the attempted to be friends with the school's weirdo, to be committed in inseparable friendship and now hopefully a life long partner. She blushes as the thought that she was already home, after searching for it in years. The home she wanted was already there beside her all along.

Celestine: I love you. I never thought that all this time trying to find someone to fill my heart was already here with me. I was too blind to notice it sooner.  
Amelia: *blushes* Well, I've been in love with you since highschool.  
Celestine: Wait really? *eyes wide in surprise* Why you didn't say anything?  
Amelia: I was scared. Afraid to lose you if I confess. I don't want to lose the only person who never gave up on me. And still hanging out with me. I'll endure the pain just to see your vibrant and beautiful smile even though it was caused by others.  
Celestine: I wanted to see you happy too. What do you say, will you let me?  
Amelia: But I'm already am.  
Celestine: Then you're going to be, for the rest of your life.

Celestine kisses Amelia again passionately to show how much she really cares for the woman and Amelia kisses back just as much passion to Celestine with all of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2nd one-shot story. I get my juices from gays I shipped. You know love is love, it doesn't matter who you love because loves can be in different ways. It's okay if you single like me, believe me that love that comes in unexpected ways are the best. See the example of Citrus, Mei's and Yuzu's relationship. Others have their lovelife, you will get yours someday.
> 
> Love y'all! P.A.C.E. 😉✌


End file.
